Anhelando el Cielo
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Más que no querer causar preocupaciones, Josefina Yatzin no podía soportar las expresiones de dolor que, con mucha dificultad, sus progenitores ocultaran tras sus sonrisas. AU humano. Este fanfic está dedicado a tamat. Capítulo dos.
1. La fortaleza interior

_**Anhelando el Cielo.**_

_**Hetalia**, marcas, etc., **NO** me pertenecen; cualquier parecido con la vida real es mera coincidencia. Se le pide una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto. Dedicado a (guest) **tamat**._

* * *

_**Capítulo uno: La fortaleza interior.**_

-¿Y cómo sigue Finita, mamá Lupita?

-"_¿Pues cómo va a estar, mi'jo? La pobre sigue malita, pero hoy amaneció con hambre, y estuvo caminando un rato por la casa. Preguntó mucho por tí, te extraña.._."

Cuando terminó la llamada, se volvió hacia un grupo de estampas que adornaban el espejo de su cuarto; encomendó su trabajo a los santos que figuraban entre las imágenes, pidiéndoles no solo protección y fortaleza, sino un milagro para su pequeña hermana, quien desde hacía unos años había caído enferma, presa de un mal bastante complicado, y razón principal por la que se encontraba en tierras extrañas, trabajando de sol a sol y, en ocasiones, por las noches.

-San Antonio, no seas gacho, te tengo mucha fe, así que dame una mano pidiéndole esquina a los demás, y cuando regrese a casa, no solo te pondré de cabeza con tu veladora y tus florecitas, también pediré por las personas que te buscan, para que de perdido a alguien se le haga encontrar a su corazoncito... Je, je, je, y no es que yo no quiera, pero orita es más importante Finita, lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Se aseguró de que todo estuviera en orden en el pequeño cuarto que rentaba, antes de salir, pese a que el sol no salía aún, hacia su primer destino, con el oído alerta por si era necesario salir sin llamar atención alguna.

* * *

-¡A darle! -Exclamó más para sí el moreno mientras empezaba a limpiar estantes de frutas y verduras dañadas, mismas que debía tirar antes de que el tráfico de personas diera inicio, de una frutería de la localidad; el dueño, quien estuviera consciente del estatus legal con el que residía el mexicano, procuraba que José María hiciera su trabajo rápido y se marchara de inmediato.

-No olvides barrer la zona de descarga, y apila las tarimas que estén sin usar.

-¡Si señor!

Saliendo de ahí, le seguían otra clase de trabajos menores, como limpiar jardines...

-No vayas a pelarme los árboles, sólo emparéjalos, y riegas todo cuando termines.

-Si, señorita.

Cargar mercancía a camiones...

-¡Va el golpe!

-¡Cuidado!

Lavar trastes...

-Ya que estás aquí, ¿te importaría acomodar el cuarto frío?

-Cómo no, orita que lave estos vasos.

Recoger cartón... Y enfrentar toda clase de imprevistos.

-You!-Un gringo se le acercó al moreno, quien se paralizó por la sorpresa y soltó cuanto tuviera en brazos.- Do you know where is Ihop?

-Uhm... Yes... I know where is it. -Le respondió, mientras pegaba su mano al pecho y recuperaba el aliento.- From here, go ahead til'...

Para cuando regresaba a su cuarto, sentía el cuerpo molido y su espíritu quebrado, mismo que trataba de reanimar tomando un baño rápido y comiendo para recuperar fuerzas, tras lo cual revisaba lo ganado en el día y hacía cuentas, antes de poner la alarma despertador en su celular, encender el televisor y recostarse para descansar, quedándose profundamente dormido a los pocos minutos...

-"._..en otras noticias, la actividad de grupos criminales vinculados la mafia de **Eje** se vuelve más intensa en las zonas urbanas del condado..._"

* * *

Y el resto de la semana no era muy diferente, pero a Chema no le importaba cuan agotador fuera, ya que lo hacía para ayudar no solo a su hermana, sino a sus padres.

-"_Mi'jo. -_Esta vez, era su padre, Don Chente, quien le llamó temprano ese día_.- Llevas varios años allá, arriesgándote a que en cualquier rato te agarre la **migra** o te maten. Tu madre y tu hermana están muy preocupadas, y mentiría si te dijera que yo no lo estoy._"

-Pero apá, usted sabe que los estudios que necesita Finita son muy caros...

-"_Me consta Chema, pero tampoco queremos escuchar o leer que un día volverás a casa pero en un cajón. Regresa a casa, hijo; con lo que ganamos en el taller podemos arreglárnoslas._"

-Pero los doctores no han dado con lo que le pasa a Finita, ¿verdad?

José María no tenía que ser un adivino para saber lo impotente que se sentía su papá al respecto, pero no era mucho lo que se podía hacer.

-"_Dicen que si va a Monterrey a hacerse estudios, quizá den con lo que tenga._.."

-Quizá...

Cuando salió de su casa, convencido de que ese día tendría que comer las hamburguesas de a dólar -cariñosamente llamadas "_hamburguesas de cartón_"-, el moreno notó que varios de sus vecinos charlaban con una persona que estaba en un lujoso auto negro con vidrios polarizados. Un mal presentimiento lo recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, más se encomendó en silencio a la Virgen Morena, deseando que la persona sólo estuviera pidiendo indicaciones.

Se aventuró a su jornada usual de trabajo, sin imaginar que el hombre del auto lo siguió con la mirada.

* * *

-¡Chema!

Cuando regresó de trabajar, un poco más temprano debido a un nada agradable incidente que involucró a policías y cuerpos de bomberos con un pequeño problema en un edificio situado en la cercanía de donde estaba, los vecinos llamaron la atención del joven de piel canela; al volverse hacia ellos, notó que tenían un par de hieleras abiertas, y el asador estaba repleto de carne y algunos vegetales.

-¡Órale Chema, échate un taco! -Le ofreció uno de ellos, mientras le tendía una cerveza y el destapador.

-Te acepto el taco, compañero, pero tomaré un refresco.

-Las sodas son puro veneno, esto es más saludable. -Insistió con la botella en mano.

-De veras, gracias, pero mañana debo ir a trabajar más temprano. Ya sabes, fin de semana.

-Bueno, pero prepárate una salsita, ¿no?

Mientras toreaba los chiles, el tomate y la cebolla, y picaba un par de dientes de ajo, el moreno escuchó a los demás conversando acerca de lo ocurrido esa mañana, y para su sorpresa, descubrió que no era la primera vez que pasaba.

-Parece que quieren tomar el edificio y volverlo un punto, ya "_compraron_" algunos lotes y dicen que por ahí pasan "_cosas_". -El encargado del asador le pasó una quesadilla a José María.- ¿Qué tan cocida quieres tu carne?

-Dámela en término medio. -Le pidió mientras maceraba en el molcajete los ingredientes asados con el ajo hasta volverlos una salsa espesa, la que todos atacaron en el acto mientras se comía la quesadilla.

-¿Cruda, dices?

-Mejor yo la agarro en un ratito. -José María tomó unas pinzas y le ayudó a voltear la carne.- ¿Y cómo ha estado la chamba?

-Está canijo por donde lo veas, las chinches viejas sólo miran la mercancía y se van. Por cierto, un camarada dice que allá pal' norte, en Wisconsin, le dan trabajo. ¿Por qué no vienes y...?

Todos callaron en el momento en que el auto que vieran esa mañana pasara lentamente frente a ellos, desapareciendo al dar una vuelta. Les tomó un momento recuperarse de la impresión, ya que no podía significar nada bueno, y Chema recordó que, en lo que iba de ese año, había cambiado cinco veces de casa, y no se había marchado de ahí gracias a un incidente que lo retuvo en la carretera, unos meses atrás.

-¿De qué hablaba...? ¡Ah si! Hay chamba allá pal' norte, y mientras seas jalador no hay bronca, ¿por que no...?

El auto volvió a hacer acto de presencia, provocando que todos tomaran sus cosas de inmediato y se refugiaran dentro de sus respectivas habitaciones, apagaran todas las luces y permanecieran en el más absoluto de los silencios.

-Esto no me está gustando... -Se dijo a sí mismo después de que cerró puerta y ventanas, y cuando notó que el auto se marchó, se dispuso a revisar lo que le pusieron en un plato desechable, encontrándose con un gran pedazo de carne, que estaba cocido sólo por un lado.- Bueeeno, siempre puedo guisar un poco, aún es temprano.

Picó la carne en delgadas tiras, y mientras la cocinaba, su teléfono volvió a sonar.

-¿Bueno?

-"_Chema_..."

-¿Finita? ¿¡Qué pasó!? ¿Estás bien? ¿Y tu apá y tu amá?

Le tomó un momento controlarse, al recordar que su hermanita era muy nerviosa, y una vez que guardó la calma, y calentó tortillas para cenar, reanudó la conversación.

-¿Qué pasó, Finita?

-"_Tuve un sueño feo... ¿Puedes...?"_

El moreno escuchó a su hermana toser, y sintió un pinchazo en sus entrañas, dada la impotencia que sentía de no poder hacer mucho por ella.

-"_¿Puedes estar en casa pronto?_"

Y el tono de voz que empleaba su hermana, mucho más apagado que en otras ocasiones, no le hacía sentir mejor.

-Haré lo que pueda, pero tienes que prometerme que vas a mejorar un poquito, comiendo bien y durmiendo, ¿está bien?

-"_Si, hermano, te quiero_."

-Yo también te quiero, Finita.

A pesar de que mantuvo el tono animado en su voz, se sentía quebrado y sin fuerzas. No bien terminó la llamada, ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y rompió en llanto. Ni siquiera tocó la cena.

* * *

Esa mañana le costó más trabajo despertar, no tanto por el cansancio físico, sino por que se pasó toda la noche en vela, pensando en cómo hacerle para enviarle un poco más de dinero a su familia.

-Quizá sea bueno irme más pal' norte...

Pero el hecho de que Josefina le halla llamado lo mantenía inquieto. Imaginó los peores escenarios posibles, y aunque trataba de borrarlos de su mente, éstos se mantenían aferrados.

Recalentó lo que preparara para cenar la noche anterior, comiendo sólo un poco, y guardó un par de pastelillos en una bolsa que le regalara un paisano, junto a una botella con agua, y se dispuso a salir al trabajo, más se topó de frente con el automóvil, que estaba estacionado frente a la casa.

En ese justo momento, José María notó que, desde la noche anterior, todo había estado demasiado tranquilo, incluso esa mañana, y tragó saliva nervioso al ver que, del auto, salía un hombre rubio, alto, y ataviado con lentes oscuros y un elegante traje negro.

-¿Podemos hablar, José María Itzae Infante García?

**_Continuará.._**.

* * *

_¡Chan, chan, chan! ¿Qué será lo que pasará con Chema? ¿Y quién es ese rubio alto? ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo!_

_Por cierto, es oficial, se viene el Random, toma 3 ¡Sigamos adelante!_


	2. Sonrisas congeladas

**Anhelando el cielo.**

_**Hetalia**, marcas, etc., **NO ME PERTENECEN**. Se le pide una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto. No se escribe con fines de lucro, lavado cerebral o propaganda política para el partido fundado por dos alegres personas y un gusano elotero que desean conquistar al mundo con pastelillos, sonrisas, yaoi y promesas que nunca cumplirán. Cualquier parecido con hechos reales o ficticios es por completo una coincidencia._

_Y aquí estamos de nuevo. No esperaba la respuesta que recibí, cosa que agradezco a todos los que se tomaron un momento para leer, y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Dedicado a Tamat :3_

**Mich Gmez**: Me dejaste con la duda sobre el rubio xD Espero que tus predicciones sean acertadas, y si no, espero que el capítulo te guste. Gracias por el review, las galletas, los abrazos y el beso.

**Tamat**: Me alegra que te haya gustado, seguimos en la marcha. Gracias por el review y ya veremos qué depara este capítulo.

**Yukikitsune**: Pronto sabrás más de Finita, y sobre Chema, también XD Más no te preocupes, que lágrimas sobrarán :3 Gracias por tu review.

**Naruko Ninja Z**: Estamos de vuelta en la marcha, gracias por el review, y espero que este capítulo también te guste.

**Lady Raven Baskerville**: Más que difícil, este tema es una realidad de la que no se puede hablar a la ligera; algunas cosas las vivimos, otras las vemos, y otras son versiones de lo que alguien más ha visto o experimentado en carne propia. Te agradezco el review y los ánimos.

**Teffy Uzumaki**: Aquí se verá quién es el misterioso rubio alto, y si, Hidekaz olvidó que gran parte de los europeos NO son rubios de ojos azules -verdes, etc-, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Gracias por el review.

**Danni**: Tranquilo Danni, no mandaremos ninguna historia a ningún lado, espero ._.U Y si, fue Alfred el que preguntó por el **Ihop**, espero que este capítulo te guste y gracias por el review.

_Un agradecimiento especial a_ **When-Life-Hands-You-Lemons**,_ así como aquellos que se tomaron un momento para dejar un review, significa más de lo que pueden imaginar._

_Por cierto, aunque no es de mi gusto quejarme de esta manera, merecen saber por qué me he tardado más de lo acostumbrado en actualizar. Una persona realizó una crítica demasiado hiriente de uno de mis **OC's**, lo que me ha ocasionado una increíble frustración y un bloqueo tan fuerte que me ha resultado muy difícil concentrarme en lo que deseo escribir. No le pediré a esa persona una disculpa, por que está en su derecho de tener su opinión y dar su crítica sin miedo a represalias, tampoco quiero una turba furiosa en contra de esa persona, recuerden que **review** significa "**revisión**", y estoy abierta a recibir los comentarios como he expresado hasta la fecha._

_Me ha molestado, pero tampoco deseo detenerme por ello, lo mejor que puedo hacer es seguir adelante, como todos estos años, con la esperanza de que, eventualmente, sabré manejar de manera correcta a mi OC y brindarles así una mejor historia. Se le agradece a esa persona su crítica, pero me hubiera gustado que fuera específica en su momento, por que me hizo llorar dos días enteros preguntándome muchas cosas al respecto sobre mi manera de escribir y de manejar a mis personajes, que creé con más de un fin, pero todos con el mismo objetivo: darles una lectura entretenida._

* * *

**Anhelando el cielo.**

_**Capítulo dos: Sonrisas congeladas.**_

Despertó bañada en sudor, agitada por imágenes en sueños que no lograba recordar, y con el temor de que sus padres acudieran de inmediato a su lado.

Más que no querer causar preocupaciones, Josefina Yatzin no podía soportar las expresiones de dolor que, con mucha dificultad, sus progenitores ocultaran tras sus sonrisas. Le dolía tanto ver ese brillo de tristeza e impotencia en sus ojos, de la misma manera en que sufría a causa de la ausencia de su hermano mayor, quien estaba solo, a la buena de Dios, trabajando arduamente para ayudarles.

Retiró su almohada para tomar el pequeño álbum de fotos que tenía siempre consigo, ayudándose con una pequeña linterna para no tener que encender la luz; los recuerdos de días más felices, en los cuales todo parecía brillante y repleto de prosperidad, se veían opacados por la cruda realidad del presente. Secó un par de lágrimas con la manga de su camisón, sintiéndose responsable de la situación que atravesaba su familia en ese momento, y deseó que todo volviera a ser como en ese tiempo, en el que su familia estaba unida y no había espacio para la tristeza.

-Chema...

* * *

Todo comenzó con una mancha de sangre que empapó su uniforme, varios años atrás, cuando se encontraba en una ceremonia de honores a la bandera.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, los maestros la sacaron de la formación, llevándola a la dirección, el sitio más fresco del plantel, para aplicarle un remedio inmediato, pensando que se trataba de un efecto producido por la exposición al sol.

-Si esto empeora, tendremos que llamar a sus padres...

Pero les llamaron de cualquier manera, dado que no podían dejar salir a una estudiantes en esas condiciones por su cuenta. Trataron de mantener la calma para no alterar a la familia Infante, y casi a los 15 minutos, la señora Lupita llegó, con un cambio de ropa, para su hija.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, Finita? -La mujer notó que su pequeña negó con la cabeza, y la dejó entrar al baño de la oficina.- El director dijo que puedo llevarte a casa, para que más tarde le llames a un compañero por la tarea.

Afuera, el señor Vicente las esperaba, y pese a que la señora Lupita quería llevar de inmediato a su hija a una sala de urgencias, su esposo le dijo que se calmara, y que esperarían a que Josefina descansara un poco.

-Si fue una asoleada, Finita sólo necesita refrescarse, no hay necesidad de preocuparse tanto.

Por supuesto, a Chema lo tuvieron que tranquilizar entre los tres, ya que empezó a gritar con demandar a todo el plantel escolar por lo que le hicieron a su pequeña hermana.

-Ya, huerco, no sea exagerado. Josefina está bien, ¿verdad, hija?

-Si papá.

O eso fue lo que pensaron.

* * *

José María trabajaba en una pequeña empresa, afiliada a un conjunto de maquiladoras; el pago no era mucho, y en ocasiones tenía que atender turnos extras, pero habiendo obtenido ese empleo desde la preparatoria, no podía quejarse, menos si consideraba la situación actual que vivían muchos de sus excompañeros de escuela, quienes por las dificultades económicas y problemas familiares, terminaron desertando en sus estudios, o acudiendo a _esa gente_, todo con el fin de salir adelante.

Y, por supuesto, aquellos que se jugaron la vida cruzando la frontera.

-_"Atención, a todo el personal, se les solicita que se presenten en el estacionamiento..."_

Pensando en lo que le sucediera a su hermana días atrás, y en la posibilidad de solicitar un aumento, la noticia que Chema, y todos aquellos que trabajaban ahí, recibieron, se sintió como un golpe bastante desgarrador.

_-¿Bancarrota?_

_-Dicen que fue por que iban a investigarlos._

_-¿Y por eso despidieron a todos?_

_-Se comenta que ni van a pagarles, los fulanos jalaron maquinaria y dinero y se largaron al otro lado..._

Y en cuestión de horas, unos cientos de empleados quedaron en la calle.

-¿Por qué el gobierno permitió eso? -Dijo indignada la señora Lupita cuando la noticia se difundió de manera oficial en los medios.- ¿Y los sindicatos? ¿Se van a quedar aplastadotes dejando que tantos abusos se cometan?

-Mamá Lupita, por favor, cálmate. -José María estaba muy nervioso, y no era para menos.- Ya se metió una denuncia, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar, y mientras, buscaré por otro lado.

-Dios te oiga, mi'jo.

Chema llenó varias solicitudes de empleo, con la esperanza de obtener un trabajo cuanto antes, pero ninguna fue aceptada. Buscó entre conocidos alguna ocupación, y en los ratos muertos, ayudaba a sus madres, fuera en el taller mecánico o asistiendo a su madre en su labor de costurera, y con cada día que pasaba, la situación empeoraba.

Lo supieron cuando Josefina se desmayó en pleno salón de clases.

* * *

-¿Cómo que no tiene nada?

-Señor Infante, guarde la calma. Los análisis de sangre y orina no lanzaron nada, excepto una leve elevación en los glóbulos blancos. ¿Saben si su hija sufre de algún desorden alimenticio?

-No lo creemos, Josefina come bien y no haría cosas como esas. ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ¿Es nutriólogo o qué?

-Mire, estamos haciendo lo que tenemos al alcance. -El médico empezó a escribir.- Le daré una dirección para que lleven a la muchacha para que le realicen un estudio más detallado...

Y los dichosos estudios, además de costosos, no resolvieron ninguna duda.

-Hija... -La señora Lupita tomó las manos de Josefina, quien desde hacía unos días había empezado a faltar a la escuela, dada su creciente debilidad.- ¿Desde cuando empezaste a sentirte mal?

-No lo sé... Sólo... Empezó.

Ni ella misma estaba segura de lo que sucedía. Sólo que, lo que fuera que le estuviera pasando, iba a ser muy doloroso.

Lo presentía.

* * *

-_¿Acaso estás loco? ¡Chema, no lo hagas!_

La noche en que todo lo que era normal en su vida cambió, fue la misma en la que su hermano mayor se despidió de ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tengo que irme, Finita.

-¿Vas a trabajar de noche?

-No exactamente. -A pesar del doloroso llanto que lograba escapar de sus ojos, Chema dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, regalándole un beso en la frente a su hermanita.- Quiero que cuides muy bien a papá y a Mamá Lupita, y que no te malpases. ¿Conoces a Chuy, el hermano de Ramiro?

-Si, odia que le digas Chuy.

-Si, lo sé... Él vendrá a visitarlos, y yo les mandaré lo que pueda con él.

Josefina no dijo más. La discusión que sus papás y Chema sostuvieran minutos antes quedó más que clara, y aunque deseaba que su hermano no se fuera, tampoco podía detenerlo.

-¿Y si ya no vuelves? ¿O si llegas y es... tarde?

José María se quedó sin palabras, desviando la mirada para no ver el rostro bañado en lágrimas de su hermanita.

-Regresaré, y cuando lo haga, estarás mejor, y todo será como antes, te lo prometo.

-¿Y Tanya? ¿Qué le vas a decir?

* * *

Siguió ojeando el pequeño álbum, deteniéndose en una foto de su hermano cuando era bebé, en la cual estaba vestido como niña, y no evitó sonreír.

**FlashBack**

_-¿Sabías, Chema, que tenías una hermanita gemela, pero se la vendimos a un gringo por un millón de dólares?_

_-¿¡Qué!? -Gritó escandalizado José María.- ¡Mamá, papá! ¿Cómo pudieron?_

_-No sea bruto, mi'jo, es broma. ¿Acaso crees que hubiéramos vendido a un bebé a un gringo cualquiera? Además, de haberlo hecho, ¿no cree que nos hubiéramos ido a un lugar mejor?_

_-¡Pero con esas cosas no se juega! -Y tras respirar profundamente para calmarse, preguntó.- Bueno, si esa bebita no es Finita y no es mi hermana gemela, por que no la tengo, ¿quién es?_

_-¿Pos quién más, Chema? Este eres tu._

_-**¿¡QUÉ!?**_

**Fin del FlashBack.**

Aunque su hermano trató de esconder esas fotos para que nadie volviera a verlas jamás, su madre no se lo permitió, y Josefina se quedó con una; recordó que, en esos días, mientras resentían la ausencia de Chema, cuando preguntó de por qué tomarle fotos a su hermano vestido de niña, su madre dibujó una gran sonrisa en el rostro, explicándole que le parecía que se veía bonito, y por que le regalaron muchos vestidos, pensando en que iba a tener una hija en aquel entonces.

Se incorporó, volviendo a guardar el pequeño álbum bajo la seguridad de sus almohadas, al escuchar que sus padres estaban despiertos, y observó con atención el calendario, el cual tenía marcados los días en los que su hermano se hallara ausente.

-Mañana es sábado...

**Continuará.**

* * *

_Lo lamento, no revelé la misteriosa identidad del hombre rubio, pero eso lo sabrán más temprano que tarde :3 gracias por leer, y nos vemos :3_

_Por cierto, Ramiro es nuestro OC del estado de Coahuila, y Chuy es Jesús Alejandro Arlington, el OC que representa a Texas :3_


End file.
